In general, a communication system is a collection of communications networks, transmission systems, relay stations, tributary stations, and data terminal equipment usually capable of interconnection and interoperation to form an integrated whole. Communication devices may communicate audio signals on different communication channels. Video feeds may also be communicated in the communication system.